Derek gondjai
by Lora-san
Summary: /6.része a sorozatnak/ Derek gondjai, Spencerrel kapcsolatban. Többet nem mondok, jó olvasást! :D ( Moreid, enyhe SLASH, One-Shot)


**Nos, itt a kövi rész, remélem tetszik. Jó olvasást, hibák az enyémek! :'D**

**Figyelmeztetések: Moreid, SLASH, trágár szavak (kicsit), hm... szokásos, dőlt gondolatok mind Morgané, kivételes esetben minden más gondolathoz odaírtam, hogy kié... vagy legfeljebb utaltam rá.**

**A Criminal Minds nem tartozik hozzám, igen, én is sajnálom. Jöhetnek a vélemények. :) **

**Lora**

* * *

Dereknek volt pár eléggé komoly gondja. Vagy gondjai. Attól függ, hogy mennyi gondról is beszélünk pontosan. Ha Morgan igazán magába nézett, akkor világossá vált számára, hogy egynél azért több gondja is van. Amivel nap, mint nap szembe kellett néznie, akarva akaratlanul is. Szinte már _félve_.

Az ügynök felnézett, mikor meghallotta, ahogy az iroda üvegajtaja kinyílik, és akkor, ismét szembetalálta magát, az első problémájával.

**Reid** **nem** **nézett rá. **

Egyáltalán nem

Ez így ment már egy hónapja.

_Tudtam. Nem kellett volna megcsókolnom aznap. De mi mást tehettem volna? És ő sem ellenkezett! Akkor nem az én hibám, ugye? Ugye?! Fenébe, Morgan… lehet, hogy most mindent tönkretettél, mert egy kis élvezetre vágytál… És milyen finomak voltak az ajkai…_

Derek megborzongott, mihelyst álomittasan visszaemlékezett a puha ajkakra. A lába akaratlanul megrándult, és úgy érezte, mintha egy fokkal melegebb lett volna az irodában… Észrevétlenül el is kezdte magát legyezgetni, de csak pár másodpercig, majd a kezét a combjára tette, és a nadrágjába törölte az izzadt tenyerét.

_Már Március negyedike van. Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt Valentin naptól fogva csinálja. Azóta egyszer sem nézett rám, legalábbis nem úgy, mint régebben. Maximum pár futópillantást kaptam tőle, de ez is csak addig tartott, ameddig kerülőutat nem talált, hogy elmeneküljön előlem._

Na igen. Ez volt a második gond.

Reid határozottan, nem, _biztosan_, hogy **kerülte őt.**

_Isten, ezt nem csak egy profilozó, még egy vak is kiszúrná! Azt hiszi senki, nem vette észre?! A mama is már rángatózó szemekkel szokott minket vizslatni a barlangjából… Tényleg, tényleg nem feltűnő, hogy ha egymással szemben megyünk a folyosón, akkor ő azon nyomban elfordul, vagy besiet az egyik mellék folyosóra?! Igen Reid, ez egy minőségi viselkedés… nagyon bátor vagy kölyök. _

De Morgan hiába akarta volna megbeszélni a másikkal a problémát, Reid nem, hogy csak elkerülte őt, nem is szólt hozzá.

Ez volt a harmadik gond.

**Nem. Beszélt. Hozzá.**

Derek még teljesen el tudta fogadni azokat a tényeket, hogy szerelme nem néz rá, elkerüli őt, esetleges zavarában – amit a férfi nagyon is remélt, hiszen ha a másik az undor miatt hagyta volna figyelmen kívül, azzal Morgan nem tudott volna mit kezdeni -, na de hogy még csak hozzá sem szól!

_Mi a fene, ember?!_

Morgan dühös volt. Reid-re és magára is. Legfőképpen magára. Na jó, **csak** magára. Igen.

Az ügynök fáradtan felsóhajtott, és keserű nosztalgiával nézte, ahogy élete szerelme leveti kabátját, sálját, táskáját, majd leül az asztalhoz, elvégezni a papírmunkát, mint ahogy mindig.

_Ez olyan… ez… mintha semmi sem változott volna. Mintha visszatértünk volna azokhoz a napokhoz, mikor még non-stop bámultam a szépfiút, neki pedig fogalma sem volt róla, sőt arról sem, hogy mennyire szeretem őt. Mi a fene? Hol ronthattam el? Remélem, nem tervezi, hogy „meg nem történté tesszük a dolgokat." Na persze, csak szeretnéd._

De ez még mindig semmiség volt, a fekete leves csak most jött.

Vagyis a negyedik gond.

**Reid félt tőle. **_**Tőle!**_

Derek tudta, hogy ha ez bármelyik barátjának elmondaná, azok nem értenék meg a szomorú baját. Maximum annyit mondanának rá, hogy Reid mindig is ilyen volt, nem szerette, ha megérintik, sőt, még kezet sem szokott fogni. De persze az IQ bajnok máig tagadja, hogy ilyen fóbiája lenne… De _neeeem_, nem ez volt a szörnyű a „félsz-ben." Reid… _Spencer_ soha sem félt _tőle_! Isten, az egyetlen személy, aki biztos, hogy megérinthette – anélkül, hogy a gyerek összerezzent volna, mintha csak le akarnák őt ütni hátulról - az nem más volt, mint _Morgan_!

Ezért volt olyan iszonyatosan bosszús Derek, hiszen amikor a legváratlanabb, legspontánabb pillanatban el tudta kapni a kis Einsteint, az úgy összerándult, mint még soha az életben.

_A legijesztőbb az egészben az volt még, mikor fel is bámult rám a nagy, őzike barna szemeivel… Mintha bármikor is ártani akarnék neki… És hiába akartam volna ott helyben leteperni, félő volt, hogy perceken belül Reid már könnyezni is fog… Így hát elmentem._

Derek ismét felsóhajtott, majd a kezével megdörzsölte a fejét frusztrációjában. _Nem elég, hogy kanos vagyok – kurvára, csak mellékesen jegyzem meg – de még itt futnom kell a tiszteletköröket a kölyök előtt. És még csak nem is tudom az okát, amiért így viselkedik velem…! Mégis mit hiszel, az után a csók után, meddig várathatsz még szépfiú?!_

Morgan magában sötéten felkuncogott, ahogy a szúrósan rábámult a fiatal ügynökre. Reid érthetetlen módon megborzongott, de egy fejrázás után folytatta a munkát, közben persze olyasmit motyogott, hogy _„Talán nem működik a fűtés?"_

Emily az egyik akta mögül kukkolt, természetesen csak diszkréten, de alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését. Ahogy körbepillantott, meglátta JJ-t a kávégép előtt tipródni, mintha csak inni akarna valamit, de az ügynök tudta jól, hogy ő is leselkedik. A lány hümmögő hangot adott ki, mikor észrevette, hogy Hotch és Rossi megint – _mint a napokban egyfolytában _-, az iroda rolója mögül leskelődnek. _Azt hiszitek nem vettük észre?_ – húzta félmosolyra a száját Prentiss, ahogy az idősebb kollégáit vizslatva, majd meglepett szemekkel nézte, ahogy Derek, felpattan, Spencer mellett terem, és mielőtt a másik még elmenekülhetett volna – óh, igen, Emily ezt nagyon is jól látta -, Morgan kiráncigálta a mosdóba.

**OoO**

Morgan a kezeivel Reid feje mellett támaszkodott, ezzel közre fogva az IQ bajnokot, aki kissé rémült-értetlen arckifejezéssel nézett rá, s mint az előbb említett őzike szemekkel pislogott fel a szempillái alól. Derek kiadott egy boldog sóhajt, majd közelebb bújt a másikhoz. Az előbb, mikor bejöttek a mosdóba, a férfi tett arról, hogy csak _egyedül_ legyenek idebent, közönség nélkül. Az arcát Spencer nyakába fúrta, belélegezve a másik finom illatát.

_Tényleg… a múltkor is meg akartam kérdezni, hogy vajon használ-e valamit…_

A kisebb meg se nyikkant, nem is szólt és remegni sem remegett. Derek ezt jó előjelnek vette, így a kezeit levezette a másik karcsú derekán, és egy újabbat szippantott a kedvese finom illatából. Az ajkai gyenge mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy mélyen eltemette magában ezt az édes, cukorra és talán kávéra jellemző illatot az emlékeiben. Reid kissé megremegett, mikor a másik ujjai végigcirógatták az oldalát, de még mindig csendben marad, és nem mozdult. Morgan megnyalta a száját, majd szorosan megölelte a másikat, s magában reménykedett, hogy nem fogja bántani Spencert. Nem tudta, hogy a másik most milyen arcot vág, de nagyon remélte, hogy az IQ bajnok nem retteg tőle, mert azzal az ügynök nem tudott volna mit kezdeni. Nem helyzetileg, hanem lelkileg.

Dereknek nem volt fogalma arról, hogy mióta állhatnak ott, ölelkezve, viszont, el tudta képzelni, hogy milyen fejet vághatna az, aki most besétálna ide… Bár az ügynök minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy _közvetítse_, hogy most, senki se merjen bejönni ide, de nem tudta, hogy ez mennyire is sikerült.

Morgan puhán sóhajtott, és az orra hegyével megcirógatta a másik nyakát, s érezte, hogy Reid szíve felgyorsul. Magában reménykedett benne, hogy nem a félelemtől, viszont megkérdezni még nem merte, sőt, még felnézni sem mert, ugyanis félt attól, hogy mit láthatna a másik arcán.

Igen. És eljött az ötödik gond.

**Derek Morgan félt.** Nem egy Unsub-tól, vagy Strauss-tól, még csak nem is Reid-től. Hanem a tudattól, hogy a másik mit gondolhat róla, hogy milyen szemekkel tekint rá, és nem csak most, hanem ezek után mindig is.

_Utálattal, undorral... Megvetéssel, szánalommal és nyűggel egybefolyva... Nem... Nem bírnám elviselni. Tőle nem._

Derek Morgan-nak Spencer Reid volt a gyenge pontja. Igen, a szépfiú felkúszott, mint egy legyőzhetetlen, kiirthatatlan inda azon a kis listán, ahová az emberek a szeretteiket helyezik előtérbe. S mikor Derek, bevallotta magának, hogy a kölyök még a saját anyjánál és testvéreinél is fontosabb a számára, nem érzett bűntudatot. Mert kimondhatatlanul szerette Reid-et.

_Szeretlek Reid._

\- Szeretlek, Reid. – Suttogta, és érezte, hogy a karjaiban lévő férfi megdermed, ezért ha lehet, Morgan még jobban magához ölelte a kis testet. – Nagyon, de nagyon szeretlek.

Mikor érezte, hogy a fiatalabb ügynök felemeli a kezét, és a mellkasára teszi, feltehető szándékkal, hogy ellökje magától, Derek kezdett tényleg megijedni. Persze ezt nem mutatta ki, és nem is adta fel.

\- M… Morgan… - Mondta halkan Reid, ami alig volt egy fuvallat, s a megszólítottnak tényleg oda kellett figyelnie, hogy meghallja. – Kérlek…

Derek akkor sem engedte el, csak ismét megcirógatta a másik nyakát, és itt-ott elszórt még a férfin pár apró, pici puszit. Spencer nehezen vette a levegőt.

\- Morgan… kérlek… nem… kapok levegőt…

Derek szemei hamar felpattantak, és lazított a szorításán, habár nem engedte, hogy a kedvese kiszabaduljon a karjai közül. A fejét elvette a másik nyakától, majd a barna szemekbe bámult. Volna.

Mert ugyanis, Spencer olyan erősen szorította össze a szemeit, hogy még a homlokán is ráncok keletkeztek. Derek lágyan elmosolyodott, az aranyos látványon, s a szíve dobbant egy hatalmasat, mikor meglátta, hogy a fiatalabb beharapja az alsó ajkát. Morgan nyelt egyet, és próbálta visszafogni magát, de nem tudott ellenállni a hívogató ajkaknak. Így előredőlt, a másik puha szájára, és megnyalta őket a nyelvével.

_Reid… Reid… Reid...!_

Spencer azonnal kinyitotta a szemeit, és egyből Derek tekintetébe bámult, a férfi ugyanis nem hunyta le a szemeit, direkt nyitva hagyta őket. Egy pillanat alatt elhomályosodott a látása, majd a kezeit felcsúsztatta Reid nyakára, és beletúrt a másik puha hajába. Amint ezt megtette, újra érezte az ismerős, izgatóan finom illatot, ami mostanában körbelengte a profilozót. Még jobban előre dőlt, és a fogaival megkarcolta a fiatalabb alsó ajkát, mire az felnyögött.

Derek pedig mosolygott, majd sunyin villant egyet a szeme, ugyanis többet akart. Sokkal többet.

_Annyi figyelmen kívül hagyás után… azt hiszem, megérdemlek egy kis jutalmat, szépfiú…_

A bal kezével egy szempillantásnyi idő alatt belemarkolt Spencer formás fenekébe, mire az meglepetten eltátotta a száját, és fel akart kiáltani, de ez volt Morgan esélye. Reid, amint kinyitotta a száját, Derek egyből behatolt a nyelvével, és elkezdte vadul csókolni a másikat. A fiatalabb nyöszörgött, mire Morgan jobban a falnak passzírozta a kis testet. A nyelvével végigsimított többször is Spencer szájpadlásán, s habár az ütögette a hátát, hogy engedje el, Derek semmi ilyesmit nem tett, habár ő is érezte, hogy fogy a levegőjük. Egy pillanat alatt ugyanazt a forróságot érezte, mint amikor Reid besétált az irodába.

Még egyszer, utoljára megmasszírozta a másik nyelvét a sajátjával, aztán elhúzódott tőle, de csak pár centire. Ahogy lihegtek, Derek még visszahajolt, és szájon csókolta a szerelmét, majd mikor belenézett a mogyoró barna tekintetbe, nem volt képes nem mosolyogni.

A szájukat egy vékony nyál csík kötötte még össze, s a fiatalabb arca teljesen kipirult volt, a szeme egészen ködös, és a szempillái is remegtek, és ahogy Morgan észrevette, a férfi egész teste is.

Az barna bőrű ügynök vett egy mély levegőt, majd a kezeivel keretbe fogta a kedvese arcát, aki szinte még pihegve nézett rá, mivel még mindig a csók hatása alatt volt.

_Reid… olyan édes vagy. Szeretlek, szépfiú._

Mélyen egymás szemeibe néztek, és egyikük sem tudta, hogy ki közeledett a másik felé, de ez már nem is számított, hiszen mikor Spencer Morgan vállaiba kapaszkodott, az idősebb férfi újból csak feladta az önerejét, és ismét megcsókolta a másikat.

De ez a csók gyengédebb volt, lassabb, szív melengető. Morgan ebbe a csókjába belesűrítette az évek alatt felgyülemlett szeretetét a fiatalabb ügynök iránt, és kiélvezte az adott pillanatot. Mikor aztán Derek az ölével a másiknak dörgölőzött, Spencer ismét, kissé zavartan felnyögött, s megpróbált a másiktól elhúzódni, Derek pedig érezte, hogy ennél tovább _ma_ már nem mehet. Na nem mintha, _itt_, a mosdóban akarta volna megkapni először élete szerelmét.

Így Morgan elengedte a másikat, de egyből meg is bánta. Hirtelen végigfutott az agyában a gondolat, hogy Reid most azonnal elrohan, ezért hamar, mint a legelején, megtámasztotta magát a másik feje mellett. Nyelt egyet, majd meglepetten hátrált, mikor meglátta, hogy Spencer arcra szorított kézzel, lecsúszik a földre.

_Mi a…?_

\- Öhm… Reid? Mi a baj? - kérdezte, ahogy lenézett a földön ülőre. A zseni csak eszeveszettül megrázta a fejét, mintha nem is akarná Morgan hangját hallani. – Reid, mi a baj? Ennyire… - hűlt el -, rossz volt…? – tágultak ki a szemei, mire a földön ülő azonnal felkiáltott, hogy „Nem!"

\- Akkor…? Hé… - guggolt le a másikhoz, és a kezét a barna fürtökre tette -, szépfiú…

\- Nincs semmi… - Suttogta rekedt hangon. – Semmi…

Derek nem hitt neki.

\- Nézd… - húzta végig Morgan elnyúzottan a kezét az arcán -, én tényleg… amit Valentin napkor mondtam, az tényleg… komolyan gondoltam. Lehet, hogy neked ez új meg minden, de... Szeretlek Reid, nagyon, de… sajnálom, ha ez sok neked. Vagy ha undorodsz tőlem… - Motyogta az orra alatt, mivel még kimondani is borzalmas volt. – Én azt is megértem...

Spencer egyből kilesett az ujjai alól, és Derek szája megrándult az aranyos látványra. _Milyen vörös… mint egy paradicsom._ A kisebb megrázta a fejét, beharapta az ajkát, így Morgan pontosan tudta, hogy valamit mondani akart.

\- Én nem undorodom tőled. A barátom vagy.

Derek felhorkantott, beharapta a száját belülről, és félrenézett.

\- Igen. A _barátod_ vagyok. _Csak_ a barátod.

Reid először nem értette, hogy Derek, miért ismétli meg a mondatát, de amikor végül rájött, még jobban elvörösödött, ha ez lehetséges. Penge vékonnyá préselte össze az ajkait, és csendben maradt. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit kellene mondania vagy tennie egy ilyen helyzetben. De aztán Morgan összevont szemöldökkel ismét Spencer-re nézett, aki csak pislogott.

\- De Reid... – kezdte fura hanggal -, ha csak a barátodnak tartasz... Miért engedted, hogy megcsókoljalak?

Morgan szíve egy iszonyatosan nagyot dobbant, mikor meglátta Reid hápogó száját és zavaros tekintetét. Az idősebb ügynök megnyalta az ajkait, és egészen közel kúszott a zsenihez – mosolyogva -, aki a fal miatt nem tudott hátrálni. Morgan mélyeket lélegzett, és szoros szemkontaktust tartott a másikkal.

\- Nos... Reid? Miért... – Suttogta. – Miért engedted... Hogy beletúrjak a hajadba – pillantott Spencer barna fürtjeire -, hogy végigsimítsak az oldaladon... Hogy belemarkoljak a fenekedbe – volt vággyal teli a hangja, ami miatt a fiatalabb megborzongott, és jobban összehúzta magát -, hogy megcsókoljalak... – Emelte fel a kezét, majd lassan felemelte a kezét, és a hüvelykujjával megcirógatta a húsos ajkakat, amitől Spencer barna szemei érthetetlen módon csillogni kezdtek, amit egyikük sem értett.

A fiatal ügynök a szemeivel balra nézett, hogy egyáltalán ne kelljen Morgan szerelemtől izzó íriszeibe bámulnia.

\- Én... – motyogta – nem tudom...

\- Miért nem néztél rám mostanában?

\- Nem tudom...

\- Miért nem beszéltél velem?

\- Én...

\- Miért féltél tőlem?

_Miért?_

\- Nem...

_Mond el..._

\- Miért kerültél? Reid...

\- Nem tudom! – Mondta hangosan, majd megvakarta a fejét. – Én... csak...

Derek megragadta a vállait, és kissé megrázta a fiatalabbat, hogy teljesen rá figyeljen. Spencer egy kicsit megrendült, de egyáltalán nem félt, csak túl hirtelen jött neki. Viszont, Morgan tudni akarta az igazságot, bármi áron.

_Nincs az az Isten, hogy kész válaszok nélkül sétáljak ki innét, szépfiú!_

\- Nem hiszek neked. – Hörögte Morgan. – Az már egy jel, hogy hagyod, hogy _ezeket_ tegyem veled... Nem lehet... Nem lehet, hogy...? – vált lággyá az arca, és egy apró mosoly bujkált a szája szegletében. – Hogy... te is szerelmes vagy belém, Reid? – kérdezte, és vigyorogva vette tudomásul, hogy a másikban benne reked a levegő. A barna szemek elkerekedtek, és a finom ajkak széjjelnyíltak döbbenetükben.

A szépfiú nyelt egyet.

\- Válaszolj a kérdésre Reid.

\- Nem tudom, miért kerültelek és nem beszéltem veled – kezdte, szándékosan nem az utolsó kérdésre válaszolva -, de én... Valentin nap óta... Morgan, fogalmam sincs arról, hogy hogyan kellene veled viselkednem! Nekem – halkult el -, még soha... senki sem vallott szerelmet... Még csak... – jött zavarba teljesen -, még csak meg sem... Érintettek... úgy... soha. – Motyogta nagyon halkan, és Morgan egy pillanatra azt hitte, rosszul hall.

Reid aztán – az őzike szemeivel -, felpislantott, és kissé nyitott szájjal, nagyon de nagyon csábítóan, megkérdezte.

_Francba, tudja magáról egyáltalán, hogy milyen szexy?! Lehet rá kéne vennem Strausst, hogy Reid irodai munkát kapjon... Senkinek sem szabad így látnia őt...! Sőt! Egyáltalán ne kellene senkinek sem látnia, rajtam kívül!_

\- Morgan... mit kellene tennem...? – nyöszörgött, és ha Morgan eldobta _volna_ a maradék önuralmát is, mert igen – óh, mennyire el akarta -, itt helyben leteperte volna a másikat a földre, és addig-

De nem. Morgan behunyta a szemét, vett egy mély lélegzetet, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a nadrágját, ami éppen _ott_ feszült a testének... Majd megnyalta az ajkait, kinyitotta a szemét, és ismét csak Spencer-re bámult. A kezei még mindig a másik vállait fogták, és egy kicsit meg is szorította őket, de a zseni nem reagált rá, csak őt figyelte, mint valami hőst vagy megmentőt.

Derek visszafojtott egy hatalmas vigyort, viszont képtelen volt nem mosolyogni, hiszen Reid, a szépfiú, a zseni, most _tudatlanul_ egyezett bele abba, hogy Morgan-é lesz.

\- Tudod... ez a „Mit kellene tennem?", felér azzal – mosolygott -, hogy „Járj velem." – Vigyorgott aztán a barna bőrű, mire Reid elkezdett az ujjaival babrálni, mély csöndben.

Derek vigyorgott, persze amikor feltűnt neki, hogy a barátja, _szerelme_ nem reagált erre semmit, értetlen arccal nézett.

\- Reid?

\- Én – vágott a szavába -, én nem... Nem bánom, ha te... vagy az, Morgan. Ha te vagy akkor nem. – Nyöszörögte halkan a férfi, mire Morgan megkövült, és csak bámult.

Megszólalni sem bírt, de legbelül olyan boldog volt, mint még soha az életben. A szerelme, kedvese, kire évek óta áhítozott, most azt mondta neki, hogy „Nem bánja, ha ő lesz az."

_Valaki csípjen meg... ugye nem álmodom?_

Derek az ujjaival Spencer álla alá nyúlt, s felfelé tolta a férfi fejét, azzal a szándékkal, hogy megcsókolja a másikat, ismét.

De ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Hotch besétált a mosdóba.

**Nos, abban a pillanatban, Derek Morgan-nak már csak egyetlen egy gondja volt. Amit, történetesen Aaron Hotchner-nek hívtak.**

* * *

**:DDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
